


I know that I could be with any other man

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Valentines Day Special 2018 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Attempt at Humor, Best friend Youngjae, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Slut Shaming, Yugyeom breaks up with his girlfriend, ah i hope this doesn't come across like I'm trying to glorify slut shaming, ahhhhh, angst if you squint, height differences are my actual weakness, im not ahhhh, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: BASED OFF THE FOLLOWING POST I SAW FROM TUMBLR ( I CANT FIND THE POST BUT I FOUND IT ON INSTA)"when someone taller than you hugs you and you kind of put your head on their chest and it feels really protective and warm like godamn if thats not the greatest shit in the world+alternatively, being the taller person and resting your chin on their head is so comforting because you feel like their protector and it's like they need you and you feel wanted for a moment if brief and i just think thats equally as nice"





	1. Chapter 1

If a person were to ask Kim Yugyeom, on any given day of his life, what made him the happiest, he would say "hugs" more specifically "hugs from a significant other." He was the type of person to wear a _-free hug's-_ shirt unironically. He just loved the feeling of holding the one he loved tightly, loved the idea of protecting them from the dangers outside of his arms.

So it shouldn't have come as a shock to Yugyeoms current girlfriend, Myeong, when he gave her flowers and a big ole bear hug for Valentines day. Myeong was unfortunately let down, by these presents. Call her high maintenance (most did actually) but she only asked for one thing. And that was to be showered in love and affection ~~and money.~~

Deep down Yugyeom knew that Myeong was only with him because he had promised her he would do whatever it took to make her happy. Of course Myeong interrupted that as "I'll spend every penny in my wallet on you if it means you're happy", that couldn't be farther from what Yugyeom meant.

Three Short days after Valentines day, Myeong broke up with him. She claimed that she couldn't be with someone who didn't treat her right. She also said she was tired of the one-sided relationship

Yugyeom initial thought was that she was crazy. She was the one who didn't treat him right. She was the one who made this relationship the way it was, because Yugyeom loved her. At least he thought he did.

Yugyeom then proceeded to have different thoughts. Maybe he didn't treat her right. Maybe he did fake his love for her. Maybe she realized she wasn't his top priority. Maybe she knew she wasn't the one that kept him up at night. Maybe she knew that she was in a battle for his attention that she had zero chances of winning. Maybe she knew before he did that there was someone else. Maybe she knew that if she asked for the world Yugyeom would hesitate in giving it too her but if a certain Thai boy asked, Yugyeom wouldn't even blink before he handed it over. It really was Yugyeom's fault. His alone.

~

Realizing you are in love with your best friend should be a joyous moment, but if anything it made Yugyeom a menace to be around. For almost six weeks after the breakup, no one, not even Bambam wanted to be around Yugyeom while he was in such a sour mood. No one could even get him to come out even if they wanted to. Luckily all it took was a cute pout and wide pleading eyes from Bambam and he was tricked into a night on the town with his friends. 

The entire night he was reclusive and when he did decide to talk he snapped at everyone. He made Youngjae cry, which made Jaebum pissed. Which then caused Jackson and Mark to hold Jaebum back because he was ready to drop Yugyeom on his sorry ass, Jaebum only calmed downed when Youngjae whispered something in his ear.

No one wanted to ask what he said, for fear of hearing something nasty. 

Bambam, being the great bestfriend that he is, pulled Yugyeom to a more private place to talk (and out of the danger zone). He practically dragged the taller boy to his apartment. 

Upon pushing Yugyeom through his front door, Bambam promptly hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?! What were you _thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Y'know exactly how protective Jaebum is over Youngjae! Did you think Jaebum wouldn't try to kick your ass? You are so lucky that Jackson and Mark were kind enough to hold him back! Look I don't know why you've been in a bad mood lately but please tell me, so i can help! Because I don't know how long you'll survive on your own if-"_ Bambam's mini rant was cut off from the sound's of whimpering.

"Yugyeom? A-are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Bambam rushed out, running to comfort his friend.   
  
"It's okay, it isn't your fault. It's mine actually."  
  
Bambam stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Yugyeom laughed softly, "Well to start things off, Myeong broke up with me- and before you say anything- it's not a big deal. I mean it is but not for the reason you think. She broke up with me because she realized before I did that I was in love with someone else. And the reason I've been such a dick these past weeks is because I couldn't deal with the fact that I was in love with someone I really care about."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Do you want to tell me, who your in love with?" Bambam asked cautiously.

"Actually, yea I do."

A moment passed in absolute silence.

"... Well who is it?"

"... you..."

"Oh."

 

 


	2. Our love is God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope this is a good enough ending to this! so if this valentine's day you wanted something fluffy here is one, but if you want to cry, I have a really sad one that im almost done with.!!
> 
> (the fic im talking about isn't related to kpop in anyway, shocker ik)
> 
> ah so i was listening to The Heather's Musical, while I wrote this so ere go the title of this chapter.
> 
> UNEDITED  
> (comments and kudos appreciated!)  
> xx

When Bambam was younger, he always fantasized about meeting the love his life. All through out his childhood and teen years, he never really had a type. Not a specific personality or a certain gender. The only criteria he even remotely had for any of his past and future partners was to be tall. This was the one thing he took very serious.

Of course that wasn't a too hard of a request to fill but Bambam wasn't interested if that person was only an inch or two taller than him.

No, he wanted his partner to be able to protect him. He just wants them to surround him with them. To be able to inhale their scent and hear there heartbeat as it sped up rapidly as he would hold on tight.

That was the fantasy that kept Bambam going. As he grew up and graduated high school. Refusing second dates, blowing people off, trying to find the right person who could sweep him off his feet.

One of the downfalls of consistently going on dates, was everyone's personal opinions about something that was none of their damn business. People called him such awful things. 

Calling him a tease, attention whore, slut, whore, and even more creative words that Bambam would rather forget. He didn't even want to mention the number of entitled douchebags who thought that because he went on alot of dates meant he was easy. Those douchebags helped Bambam become the confident person he is today. He learned to stick up for himself.

Without those horrible things being said or attempted (no one tried to attack, luckily), Bambam would have never found his self worth. Not to say he was insecure in any shape or form.

Despite all these things happening though, he never lost site of fantasy. But everyone has a moment of weakness. A slip. 

It was the end of his freshman year at college, he was sitting at one of the many end of the year parties. He had originally planned on staying home and vegging out as form of celebration but his friend Youngjae had other plans.

Apparently the guy he liked (Jaebum obviously) was throwing a party and he had asked if Youngjae was coming. Youngjae said yes, ~~enthusiastically~~  calmly. After hearing this Bambam was still confused as to what this had to do with him.

" _Because~~_ Bammie! I can't just show up alone! Imagine how _embarrassing~_ that would be!?" Youngjae had whined so loudly.

"Aren't you trying to get into his pants anyway? What's the point in showing up with someone else, if plan on ditching them for another person?" Bambam reasoned.

"Don't make me do it." Youngjae said, suddenly getting serious.

"What're _yo-_  Oh god. Please _don-"_

"I, Choi Youngjae, hereby use a best friend card. I request that said best friend, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, _must_ attend this party with me so that I may get laid." Youngjae smile resembled eerily close to the cherish cat's iconic smile.

"You conniving son of a bitch." 

Youngjae only smile wider.

"That didn't sound right. What was that Bammie~"

Bambam groaned because he knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do to get of this because his ex-bestfriend had pulled the only thing he couldn't refuse. Bambam couldn't wait to get revenge. He suddenly regretted allowing Youngjae and himself to come up with that stupid best friend card thing.

"I, Kunpimook Bhuwakul or alternatively known as Bambam, abide by the request made by Choi Youngjae, I will be attending this party so that he may be laid."  
  
"Great! Let's go!"

That night hadn't been a complete bust. It was the first time he saw the love his life (he would find out in two weeks that his name was Kim Yugyeom)

Bambam had finally found a worthy contender to fulfill his ultimate fantasy, Bambam just hoped that the guy wasn't a complete jerk (he wasn't!)

~

Fast forwards two years, into the current situation. Bambam's all time crush has just told him that he loved him.

He should be bouncing off the walls because he had been dreaming of this for years, and here it was right in front of him. 

Staring down at him with big brown eyes that were kind of hidden behind thick black hair. Waiting for a his response. 

Why wasn't he responding? Bambam chided himself for ruining such a sweet moment. 

"Gyeomie~ I- I love you too" Bambam smiled widely.

"Really? You're not just saying this out of pity, right? Like I don't want to pressure you into doing something that will make you uncomfortable. If you don't really love me, that's ok. I just want you to be happy, and also not to be selfish but I really don't want you to be with me if you don't actually want me. I've recently realized that it really sucks to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't actually want you. D-don't ask." By the time Yugyeom had finished speaking he had Bambam's hands in his own bigger hands, pressed firmly against Yugyeom's chest.

Bambam felt his heart swell. Yugyeom was truly all he could want and more. Drinking in the confidence coming from Yugyeom, he pressed a chaste kiss to Yugyeoms cheek.

"Of course I want you. How could I not when you are everything I could possibly need and more. And don't worry. You're not pressuring me in anyway, I am here in your arms 100% willingly."

Yugyeom thinks he's fallen in love twice. With the same person. Because how could someone not keep falling for Bambam when he looks at you with those eyes. Those eyes that show nothing but love and adoration.

"I think for the first time in my life, I can't wait for the second date." Bambam joked.

"Oh don't worry! It'll be the best second date of your life!" Yugyeom retorted.

That night when Yugyeom fell into his bed, he was accompanied by the prettiest boy in the world. Yugyeom finally felt happy. He was on cloud nine as he held the other boy in his arms. 

Right then, in that very moment, Yugyeom felt like he could fight an entire army if it meant he could see Bambam smile.

~

Before either boy could realize, it was Valentines Day again. 

Yugyeom had later told Bambam what happened with ex-girlfriend. Bambam had been worried that Yugyeom would get sad around the date, but was pleasantly surprised to see that Yugyeom couldn't be happier.

Yugyeom had originally planned to take Bambam out to an expensive restaurant, but things came up and he was unable to save money.

"Babe it's fine!" Bambam had laughed. "I would have felt uncomfortable in a restaurant like that anyway." Bambam had told him honestly.

Yugyeom didn't say anything, he just pulled Bambam into his chest.

At first Bambam was caught off guard by the strong arms wrapping around his waste. The said arms picking him up and spinning him, giving him no choice but to wrap his own arms around his boyfriends neck, before setting him back down. 

Bambam smiled sweetly into his boyfriends neck, because this is what he wanted. The overwhelming feeling of  being safe. The welcoming sensation of fully trust in another person. Trust that this person will never leave him. 

Yugyeom was having similar feelings. He was enjoying the feeling of wrapping himself around his smaller boyfriend. He loved protecting his rather feminine boyfriend, who he knew could handle himself if needed. He just loved being the one the usually independent shorter man, depended on. It made him feel _wanted_ and _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: in my miNd from Maty Noyes  
> ok so, i had written more than half of this and ig i didn't save it (even though im pretty sure i did) but i have to rewrite it and it, and uggghhh
> 
> to make things even better, I accidentally posted this with out finishing it, so I'm going to be making this a two-fic.


End file.
